


Death

by Doctor_Who_Cares



Series: Oh, Voldemort! [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Gen, general silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:12:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Who_Cares/pseuds/Doctor_Who_Cares
Summary: Voldemort has odd ideas about distractions.





	Death

Voldemort walked into the Deatheater meeting late, which was unusual, what was even _more_ unusual though was the fact that he was carrying a bouquet of flowers in one hand. Everyone was watching him confused as he walked over to Macnair and held them out to him. Severus and Lucius caught each others eyes questioningly.

Macnair looked up at Voldemort to see if this was some sort of joke. "My Lord?" Seeing that his face was deadly serious, he tentatively reached up to take the bouquet.

"I heard your father was dead." Voldemort stated.

Macnair stared at him. "My father is alive, my Lord." He said, wondering who had decided to tell him otherwise.

"Yes, well... about that, I _might_ have seen him on the way over, and he _might_ have bumped into me and... well... you know how I get..." He explained further, Macnair stared blankly as the news sunk in. "Still, might not." He shrugged sitting down. "I understand if you need some time."

At his word Macnair stood and left the room.

"My Lord, did you _actually_ kill his father?" Severus asked, not sure he really wanted to know the answer.

"Of _course_ I did, I needed _some_ way to get him out of the room, didn't I? We can't just talk about his surprise party right in front of him." Voldemort laughed at the notion.

"You mean you _killed_ him to get Macnair out of the room, my Lord?" Lucius asked, even _he_ didn't think that was a good idea.

"Well, _obviously -_ how else could I be sure he'd leave us alone?" He turned to the rest of the Deatheaters, giving them a ' _this guy_ ' look and rolling his eyes.

"But, my Lord..." Severus began. "You could have just sent him away, or called everyone _but_ him to the meeting."

"If I'd sent him away or called everyone but him, he might have got his feelings hurt."

"More than killing his _father_?" Lucius asked, Voldemort looked thoughtful.

"My Lord, he wouldn't have needed to know we were having a meeting without him." Severus interjected. "No one would have told him."

"True... that _would_ have been a better idea. Next time though, next time."


End file.
